Finding a Home
by LibroLuv
Summary: Janice is a 16 year old girl who's only family is her sister Corina. They've been living in foster homes for as long as they could remember. Always moving because of Janice's strange outbursts. Can the YYH gang help discover her past and save her present.
1. A Rude Awakening

**FINDING A HOME**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any aspect of Yu Yu Hakusho :(

Claimer: I do own Janice and Corina :)

* * *

"Janice, time for school, WAKE UP!" screamed a very hyper Corina.

Janice turned away from her 6 year old little sister and pulled the covers further over her head, grumbling something about never buying frosted flakes again. Corina shrugged and gave a small mischievous smirk while slowly exiting the room.

"Fine have it your way"

Corina came running back into the room full speed and jumped on top of her sister.

"BODY SMASH!"

Janice groaned in pain from the impact and sat up, then looked at her little sister who was rolling in laughter. Revenge sparkled in Janice's eyes and Corina immediately stopped laughing and scrambled to escape but it was too late. Janice hit her square in the head with a pillow and tickled Corina unmercifully. After Janice thought her sister had served her punishment she took a shower, dressed in her horrible pink school uniform and went downstairs to fix her sister a proper breakfast (Corina had just eaten handfuls of frosted flakes straight from the box).

Janice put a plate of toast and eggs on the table in front of her sister and sat down. Janice was 16 but had the maturity of someone who was 35. She never hung out with friends, she never really had any. Janice and her sister had always lived in foster homes. She had no recollection of her true parents she'd convinced herself she didn't need any.

Janice gave a long sigh and stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

They were always moving from home to home. It wasn't because of attitude problems or anything Janice unknowingly to her was part ice demon, the other part was hard to place. Her little displays of demon power often got her in a world trouble. On one occasion she got frustrated while doing a computer assignment and assaulted the poor computer screen with a barrage of ice daggers causing it to explode. Another phenomenon she couldn't explain was when she'd unexpectedly walk through solid objects like a ghost. These little occurrences made it hard for the sisters to stay in one place. Currently they where staying with Jeff a 40 year old man who Janice considered a sick drunk bastard. Thankfully he had been gone for three days. Janice hoped he had gotten drunk and drove off a cliff.

"I'm sorry Corina," Janice whispered staring at the table "I'm sorry we had to move again because of me."

"Don't be sorry big sister" said Corina momentarily looking up from her food.

A moment of silence blanketed the kitchen until Corina gave a giant burp and they burst into laughter.

"OK Corina time to walk to school"

* * *

**LibroLuv: **Don't worry the YYH gang will make their appearance I juss wanted to get this chapter out to see what you think so far. If you have any grammar comments don't hold back!

Please review! Oh don't worry you'll get to know Janice and Corina better in my next chapters!


	2. Shattered

**Shattered **

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any aspect of Yu Yu Hakusho. I got inspiration for Jeff from the book Forest of Fire that I read in middle school. I forgot the author but if you've heard of the book it's a good one.

"... " dialogue

'... ' thought

* * *

"OK Corina time to walk to school"

"Okey Dokey artichokey"

Corina jumped from the table and ran upstairs to get her orange backpack while Janice waited by the door. 5 minutes passed and Janice was getting impatient.

"Hurry up Corina we're going to be late!"

"Hold on I can't find my backpack!"

Janice gave an annoyed sigh knowing that her sister probably left it in the laundry basket or something. She knew it would be at least another 5 minutes and went to wash the rest of the dishes from breakfast. Janice looked at her reflection in the kitchen window and brushed back a strand of hair. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous but she liked the way she looked. She was

5' 6 "and had wavy chestnut hair that reached her mid-back. Her body was slender and she had slight curves. Her eyes were mostly a shade of dark blue but Janice could've sworn they changed violet once. Corina looked somewhat like her sister but not much. Corina had very light brown hair that framed her face in messy locks and soft clear blue eyes. The little girl was so skinny it looked as if the slightest push would break her. Janice was always over protective of her sister

Janice started humming to a tune she heard on the radio while running water over a soapy plate. She dried it off and was about to put it back in the cupboard when it literally slipped **through** her fingers to the floor cracking into pieces.

'No not again!'

She looked at her hands and poked her palm. It was solid again.

"Found it, it was in the laundry ba..."

Corina ran into the kitchen and saw the shattered plate. Corina then saw her older sister's shocked expression and knew the plate had not been dropped out of clumsiness. Janice got a broom and was about to sweep up the mess when she heard the door swing open.

'_shit he's home'_

A tall drunk man swaggered into the house. He had on a grey muscle shirt that had been stretched over his heavy form and a pair of faded blue jeans. New brown cowboy boots with sharp silver spurs completed his ensemble. Janice looked over at her sister who was standing beside her eyes wide with fear. Jeff was in the kitchen now looking at Janice with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Run Corina" Janice sternly whispered as Jeff came closer to her. She was clutching a piece of broken plate behind her back.

Corina didn't move.

"Run Corina!" she yelled more urgently.

This time Corina obeyed. She ran passed Jeff but stopped and hid at the doorway reluctant to leave her sister.

"What in hell did you break this time you worthless little whore!"

Jeff was big but he still moved quite fast as he grabbed Janice's wrist as she tried to dart around him. He pinned her to the wall and looked her over. Her uniform wasn't helping at all as she felt his hand moving from her thigh up her skirt. The stench of alcohol mixed with cigarette smoke was suffocating as he breathed on her face.

"Come on girly what's wrong I know you do this all the time for money" he snarled.

"Let go of me you sick son of a bitch" she yelled, spitting in his eye to blind him momentarily.

This caused Jeff to let go of one of her pinned arms to wipe his eye. Janice seized the moment and took the sharp shard of plate she was hiding behind her back and dug it deep into his shoulder squirming at the feel of blood flowing over her hand. To her horror Jeff did not let go.

"You bitch I'm gonna kill you for that!"

Jeff threw her hard on the ground on top off upswept pieces of plate and repeatedly kicked her in the stomach with the sharp toe of his boot. Janice struggled to get away moaning pitiful cries of agony as he pulled her back this time bringing his leg down backwards sending the spur of his boot forcefully into her side. As he raised his leg to kick her again his cigarettes fell out of his pocket. A sick psychotic smile spread on his face as he lit one up and took a puff. Then he took the burning end of it and pressed it against her skin. This went on for hours. Only when he stopped to tend to his own wound in the bathroom did the torture end.

Corina had seen the whole gruesome spectacle and rushed from her hiding place to her sister's side. Janice knew they had to get out of there and fast. Her sister was hysterical tears streaming down her small face. Janice winced in pain and wiped her sister's cheek

"Come on Corina we're going to be fine. Now you gotta be brave now and help me walk"

"Oooo-ooo-ook" stammered Corina.

They had made it about five blocks away until Janice shuddered violently from blood loss and collapsed in pain.

'_Damn it all! If there ever was a time for me to puncture something with ice daggers that should've been it! Why couldn't I do it!' _

Janice berated herself mentally while trying to regain her strength. Corina had been hugging her painfully around the waist trying to support her weight even now that she was sitting.

"Corina, you can let go of me now" whispered Janice, gently stroking her sister's hair.

"Now listen to me Corina you've been very brave so far," Janice breathed in painfully "I need you to go get help "

Corina stood up and nodded giving her sister a light hug before running as fast as she could looking for someone anyone with a friendly face. Corina had been running several blocks when she came across a school courtyard where she saw girls that dressed in pink uniforms like her sister. She ran into the school yelling for help. She was near tears when she ran into a tall boy with long red hair and vibrant green eyes.

* * *

Will Write For Reviews


	3. The Road to Recovery Has Potholes

**Chapter Three**

**Sorry about the funky spacing in the last chapter! Thanks for correcting me on that **: )

**Oh and also... THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You're all really awesome, but of course you already knew that!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any aspect of Yu Yu Hakusho :(

"... " dialogue

'... ' thought

**

* * *

**

Corina had been running several blocks when she came across a school courtyard where she saw girls that dressed in pink uniforms like her sister. She ran into the school yelling for help. She was near tears when she ran into a tall boy with long red hair and vibrant green eyes.

**back with Janice** **a few minutes ago**

Janice could only watch as her sister ran farther out of view searching for help. She closed her eyes, wrapping her mind in darkness trying to escape the pain. Soon her thoughts and worries began to assault her.

'_My sister's been gone for about two minutes but it already feels like twenty. What if something bad happens to her! What if she wanders too far and can't find her way back! What if... NO! Don't think like that, pull yourself together Janice, Corina will be back any moment. If only it wasn't so cold. Wait is that water! I feel wet.'_

Janice groggily opened her eyes to only close them in disgust.

'_Great, just great, I'm marinating in a puddle of my own freaking blood! Ugh... I'm so dizzy. What has it been like 10 minutes now? Wait no it's only been like 6 seconds! My mind's playing tricks on me. It's so cold. Err... I need to stay conscious I can't go, not now. Why'd it have to be so damn cold.'_

Those were Janice's last thoughts before she completely blanked out.

**back with Corina**

"Puh-puh-lease mister you-you-you hafta help my sister she's hur-hurt real bad" Corina cried between sobs, tugging on Kurama's sleeve.

Kurama bent down and looked at the small girl that had addressed him. She was shaking and her hands and dress was covered in blood.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" asked Kurama his brow furrowed in worry.

"NO! NO! NO!" Corina screamed in tears gripping her head in her hands. She was having a nervous breakdown. 'My sister's hurt! I need to find help she... I-I need to... I can't...!"

"Don't worry I'll help you" Kurama said soothingly trying to calm her down "can you take me to where she is?"

Corina gave a sigh of relief and impatiently nodded yes. Kurama's sleeve was once again bunched in her small hand as she dragged him hurriedly down the sidewalk.

"Come on you slowpoke!" Corina snapped

Kurama had been carefully staying a few steps behind the small child on purpose. Sometimes she would stop her fast jog abruptly almost sending him flying over her head. Kurama couldn't help but smile, he was being called a slowpoke by someone who didn't even stand past his knee!

His smile quickly faded as he saw the limp form of Janice propped against the wall. A thick glossy pool of red surrounded her body. Corina gasped and tried to go to her. Kurama quickly karate chopped her neck knocking her out and gently set her on the ground. Nothing good could come from her seeing her sister bleeding to death. He knelt down and checked Janice's pulse. It was there but just barely. Kurama lifted her off the ground bridal style. He grimaced as her tattered shirt slipped slightly exposing one of her deeper gashes. It stretched across stomach and looked about two inches deep. It had been caused when Jeff had jammed his spur into her stomach too hard and got it stuck. He had dragged it along her tummy trying to get it out. Kurama didn't have the materials to treat it and he didn't feel like waiting in a hospital so he decided to bring her to Genkai's temple. He looked down at Corina and decided to carry her on his back. So with an unconscious woman in his arms and a tired child on his shoulders he sped off towards Genkai's temple.

At Genkai's temple

Genkai, Yukina and Botan were all having tea when Kurama burst in.

"Hurry this girl needs medical attention now!"

Botan and Yukina could only nod dumbly while still shaking off their shock. After snapping back to reality they cleared off a table and covered it with a clean sheet. Kurama gently laid Janice down and handed a sleeping Corina to Botan.

"Kurama?" Genkai growled questioningly.

"I apologize for my intrusion but she needs help immediately!"

Genkai gave Kurama a, you-better-give-me-a-good-explanation-after-this-is-over glare before barking out orders.

"Okay first of all we can't heal her if we can't see where she's hurt. Kurama get a washcloth and a basin of water. Botan, fetch some bandages (no not the small sticky kind) and the green bottle in the bathroom. Yukina I need you to help me undress her."

While the others went to their tasks Yukina and Genkai gently peeled of her clothing. Yukina gave a small shocked gasp as she saw the true extent of Janice's injuries.

"Kurama what happened to her?" Yukina asked softly as she rolled up her sleeves and wiped away layers of blood with a wash cloth.

"I don't know for sure, I smell demon on her so I assume she was attacked by one. I think the child knows."

Yukina and Genkai continued to clean off the blood. Genkai stopped to throw the green bottle Botan had brought at Kurama.

"Put this only on anything that's bleeding"

Kurama looked confused but he did as he was told. He gently tipped the bottle allowing a few drops to spill on the serious gash he had seen earlier. He heard a small sizzle of flesh and watched as the bleeding there stopped. He continued to pour as Yukina and Genkai began the healing process. It took several hours for both of them to heal all the life-threatening injuries, if they mended something extreme too suddenly her body might reject the sudden changes and shut down. After a long and tiresome night Janice was bandaged up and transferred to a bed, finally on the road to recovery.

Corina (who had woken up a few hours ago and had been screaming non-stop demanding to see her sister) was finally allowed into the room. She just sat in a chair by her sister's bedside and watched. Only when time tugged at the six year old's eyelids and forced them shut did she slump in her chair and fall into slumber.

Kurama had been watching from the doorway and put a blanket over Corina's shoulders. Then he went into the living room to think.

'_This has been a very bizarre day. It still escapes me how a human managed to survive that long in her condition. Hmmm... I did smell demon on her but was it from her attacker or is she the demon.'_

Kurama was broken out of his train of thought when he heard a window open.

"Hello Hiei, you do know that doors were made for a reason?"

"Shut up fox." snapped a very pissed of fire koorime. "Why the hell is Yukina so tired?"

Kurama sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of his head nervously "Well you see Hiei"

'_Uh ohh! Hiei's going to kill me if he finds out I had his sister using her powers all night to heal a human'_

"YOU HAD HER WHAT!" yelled Hiei, putting a hand on his katana.

'_Damn that jagan and its mind reading powers! Ahhh! He's taking out his katana!'_

"You've got five seconds fox."

"Now Hiei, be rational"

"four"

"Can't we ju..."

"three"

"That's not fair!"

"two"

"She was help..."

"one"

The only thing that saved Kurama from certain doom was when they heard a loud scream and Corina burst through the doors.

"There's something wrong with my sister!"

* * *

**LibroLuv:** Okay I just read this chapter and I know it's kinda dry but I've been brainstorming some really interesting ideas. Maybe I'll

weave in a little romance I'm not sure yet. If you want anything interesting you want to see happen I'm all ears! Please review!


	4. Faded Photographs

**Faded Photographs**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any aspect of Yu Yu Hakusho :(

"... " dialogue

'... ' thought

* * *

"There's something wrong with my sister!" 

Kurama ran into the room and Hiei followed out of curiosity. When they arrived they stopped and stared at the spectacle. Janice was twisting and screaming in bed as if chains were holding her down and she couldn't escape. The ground around her slowly froze and stretched to other areas. The ice crept up the walls with a mind of its own infecting like a disease. Soon the whole room was frosted forming a twisted winter wonderland. Kurama tried to run to Janice's side, but before he could make contact a sharp spike of ice shot up out of the floor nearly succeeding in impaling him. Hiei smirked.

"It seems as if your human is actually a demon Kurama."

"I suspected as much. Now her body's turned on its defenses and it thinks we're a threat!"

Both quickly jumped out of the way as the previous spike retreated back into the ground and two more attempted to claim a target.

**Inside Janice's mind**

_I still remember the day when we were found by a married couple and brought to the orphanage. I was six and my sister was only a baby._

_**Flashback...**_

It was raining that night, but something was special about it. The sky was engulfed in black. It was like a thick gas that covered everything besides a few street lights. Every tear ever shed seemed to be raining down on us that night. I was frozen to the bone hunched over the little bundle in my arms trying to protect it from the cold. Wandering the filthy streets of downtown was not a place for a little girl. I had no memories before that. I knew my name and my sister's, but that was all. I didn't know exactly where I was going, or where I had come from. I just thought maybe if I kept on walking, if I didn't stop, that I would remember something, anything. That's when I ran into the newlyweds coming back from a karaoke bar.

"Kyle look a little girl! And she has a baby with her!" whispered the woman to her husband as she rushed over to me with her umbrella.

"Where are your parent's sweetie?" asked the lady.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"How did you get here, are you lost?"

"I don't know"

"Well, where is your home, where you live? Is it over there?" she pointed to a few apartment complexes across the street.

"I...I don't know"

Those words "I don't know". They echoed through me leaving me empty. I felt sick like I was going to hurl.

"Kyle I think we should take her to the police station someone might be looking for her."

He nodded his head and the lady took me by the hand and told me to follow her.

"We're taking you to a place where your parents might be." she said slow and loud as if I was deaf.

At the station they just asked me more questions. It was getting annoying. When they tried to take Corina from me I wouldn't let them, I wouldn't let anyone hold her, she was all I had. If it wasn't for her cries for food she would have never left my arms. It wasn't long till they figured our parents were lying dead somewhere or had abandoned us and we were shipped off to an orphanage

Now that people were sure we weren't somebody's kids we were just everyday street trash, tossed aside and forgotten. Sometimes people would try to adopt me or my sister and try to separate us, but the night before decisions were made I would steal my sister and run away. They would eventually find me and drag me back but the plan still worked, nobody wanted to adopt a runaway. It wasn't that I didn't want to be adopted I just wanted to be adopted with my sister. When someone would adopt us together I would end up having one of my little episodes and they would send us back. That was how it went until we ended up with Jeff.

_**End Flashback...**_

_Now everything from those years I never could remember was rushing back. Thoughts, memories, they looked like photographs swirling back into my mind 100 miles per hour. But then as fast as they had come they were leaving. It all felt like a dream. I was watching myself stand there as my answers were flying away just out of grasp._

'_No!'_

_I started running after them. If I just kept running... I needed to know those memories. I needed to know the past. _

_'Wait stop!'_

_The pictures stood still._

'_Finally' I sighed. _

_I started walking forward only to be tugged back. I looked down and it was a woman. She was on her knees and tightly gripping my wrist, staring up at me with sad eyes. Those eyes! She had the same eyes as me! _

'_NO! You must not know of your past!' she cried._

' _I need to!" I yelled as I tried to pull away._

'_You can never know!' she cried again._

'_Let go of me!' I yelled fiercely, twisting my arm trying to wrench myself free._

_The woman still held tight as I looked in despair as the photographs faded away._

_So close knowing the truth only to have it erased again._

'_No' I cried softly. I turned around in fury._

'_Why did you do that I could hav...' _

_she was gone_

**Back to reality**

Kurama and Hiei had been dodging Janice's defenses for 10 minutes now. Then the ice suddenly stopped attacking.

"That's odd." voiced Kurama.

The ice was beginning to melt and Janice had stopped thrashing and opened her eyes. Slowly she sat up, pulling her shaking hands through her knotted hair while taking a few very deep breaths. Her body was covered in a cold sweat and she was still traumatized from her nightmarish dream. Once she regained her composure she glanced up and saw the two boys. Then she looked around the room and saw the slowly melting ice.

'_Damn my luck! I must have had one of my outbursts while I was unconscious! Judging by the strange looks on their faces I think they saw.'_

"I am so sorry. Please for whatever you saw I apologize! If you would just let me leave and not call the cops. I'd be grateful." the line sounded prepared and rehearsed. She had used the plea for many other occasions.

"Ouch!" Janice squeaked. She looked down to see that from sitting up so fast she had reopened a few small cuts.

**(The boys are back to descriptions because remember Janice hasn't seen or met them yet!)**

"You shouldn't try to move too much. You might injure yourself further." said the boy with the long red hair. He actually sounded concerned. Janice just sat there confused like an idiot.

"My name is Kurama and this is Hiei." he motioned to the guy with overly spiked black hair.

"Hello Kurama, Hello Hiei. Aren't you surprised? I mean didn't you see...?"

"We saw it all onna. We know what you are." said Hiei impatiently.

"What?" Now Janice was lost.

"You don't know what you are do you?" asked Kurama with a small smile.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry we will explain later you still need your rest"

Everything was happening so fast. Janice could only nod and go back to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**LibroLuv:** Hmmmm...Right now on the romance department I'm kind of debating which direction to take. Kurama or Hiei?

MaybeI'll throw a curveball and do someone else from the series. Do you guys want anyone in particular? If so tell me in your review!

Reviews really motivate me to write more and update faster! Thanks in advance!


	5. A Blue Kimono

**A Blue Kimono**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any aspect of Yu Yu Hakusho :(

"... " dialogue

'... ' thought

* * *

**Editor Needed!**

I am in need of an Editor this means someone with:

- Fanfiction experience and someone I can email my stories to in advance, and can tell me it's crap or not

-a smarty pants who can check my spelling and grammar

- CHECKS THEIR EMAIL** EVERYDAY!**

And that's about it. If you want the job I'll need your email (that's a no brainer!). I'll pretty much give it to the

first person who wants it, and is up to par. Keep in mind if you don't do your job I can fire you at any time so

I'll need someone who will actually takes this seriously.

* * *

Everything was happening so fast. Janice could only nod and go back to sleep. 

The next morning Janice woke up hoping everything from the previous night was just a figment of her imagination.

"That was a weird dream." she said to herself as she sat up and peered around the room.

To her dismay it was the same room she was in, in her so called dream.

"Awww shit." she whined and let herself fall back on the bed so she was staring at the ceiling.

'_If that wasn't a dream, then that means those two guys really did see my little spaz attack, which means I'm still in trouble! But seeing as I'm not in a holding cell yet I don't think their going to call the cops. I'll just wait it out here till something happens, it's better than going home. Speaking of home where's Corina?'_

Janice rolled over so she was lying on top of what she thought was a pillow when she heard a small groan.

"Get your fat butt off me I can't breathe" mumbled Corina who was curled up in the sheets."

Janice gave her sister a playful shove before moving, and sat up again so her back was facing the edge of the bed. Janice closed her eyes and thought over all that had happened the night before, and when she opened them a girl that looked her age was sitting right across from her staring at her with big pink eyes.

"**Rise and Shine!** Nice to see you're finally awake!"

"**BLOODY HELL!"** Janice cried in a fake British accent before flinging backwards off the bed.

"Terribly sorry about that!" said the strange girl looking down at Janice who was sprawled on the floor.

"Ummm... no problem." Janice quickly got up and brushed herself off. "Sorry if I'm being rude but who are you?"

"Oh how silly of me, "the girl bounced off the bed and landed n front of Janice. "My name's Botan!"

"Hello Botan." Janice said awkwardly before she finally got a good look at what she was wearing or lack there of.

"FUCKIN HORNY TOADS I'M NAKED!"

That would've been practically true. Janice's entire torso was bandaged up so it looked like she was wearing a tube top, and all she was technically wearing was her underwear and a few bandages along her legs.

"Well you didn't expect us to bandage you with your clothes on silly did you?" Botan retorted playfully.

"Well I guess not..."

'_But a t-shirt or something would've been nice'_

Botan smiled and continued talking.

"Now that you look like your feeling better you can take a shower and take off your bandages, its right across the hall, and here are some things you can change into."

Botan handed Janice a bundle of clothes and a towel and skipped out of the room.

'_At least she's nice, maybe too nice, but nice.' _Janice thought to herself before walking to the bathroom

Sitting on the toilet seat Janice began to tenderly strip off the bandages and lay they them on the bathroom counter. She was surprised to see that other than a few light scars she was totally fine.

"I always knew I was a fast healer but not that fast." she said to herself.

Janice stepped into the shower and let the warm water flow over body. For once she'd be able to take a shower without having to worry about being harassed. A bad memory stabbed at her mind but she tucked it away. Janice turned up the heat and lathered up with soap, rubbing the soreness from her muscles. It was so relaxing, and she would've stayed longer but she didn't want to prune. Feeling like a raisin was not a good way to end a shower.

Janice stepped out and dried off looking skeptically at the plain white bra and panties Botan had provided for her.

"These better be clean." she muttered as she put them on. Then stared wide-eyed at what else Botan had given her.

"A kimono!" Janice gasped, thoughtfully fingering the fabric.

Janice had always wanted a kimono. The one she was staring at was beautiful. It was a dark blue that matched her eyes with delicate white lilies laced around the bottom and a white silk sash that tied around the waist into a bow in the back. Janice looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and sighed, it was a perfect fit.

'_Don't get too used to it, it's not yours.' _came a little voice in the back of her mind.

Janice brushed the thought away and went to go check on her sister. She found Corina sitting in the living room already awake, with Botan and another girl braiding her hair.

"Janice, Janice! Look at my hair, Yukina and Botan did it!" Corina shouted, swinging her head side to side, showing off her braids.

"Very pretty." Janice chuckled bending down to give her sister a suffocating hug.

"You look pretty too." giggled Corina pushing her away.

"Yes I agree!" piped up Botan "I didn't know if we were the same size but you look gorgeous."

"Thanks" Janice blushed slightly.

"Keep it."

"No I couldn't It's too nice."

"Oh for heavens sake keep it! It looks better on you anyway." demanded Botan.

Janice nodded gratefully in thanks.

The other girl who was sitting on the couch stood up shyly and gave a small greeting bow.

"Hello my name is Yukina."

"Hello Yukina nice to meet you."

Janice couldn't help but smile at the girl's pure aura of innocence. She felt the same innocence from her sister.

"Yukina and Genkai healed you with their powers. You gave us quite a scare back there." Botan pointed out.

"Powers?" Janice quirked an eyebrow confusedly.

"Oh that's right you don't know about that yet. Well now's a better time than ever. Let's find Kurama and we can get you all straightened up!"

'_Oh yah Kurama, the red head I remember him'_

Botan grabbed Janice's wrist and pulled her outside. Immediately the sweet smell of flowers overcame her senses. (imagine walking into the perfume section at the mall)

"Kurama! Kurama! Oh poo where is he?"

Botan kept a firm grip on Janice's wrist and guided her through the maze of greenery. Janice looked around at all the colorful leafy plants. It was like a jungle but more organized.

"Some backyard." she said before giving a small impressed whistle.

"Kurama there you are, come on grab Hiei so we can go to Koenma's office and get this girl informed!"

Kurama looked up from his gardening and gave Botan a stern glare.

"Botan I think it would be wiser if I told her first, she might be overwhelmed if we take her straight to Koenma's."

"Nonsense" said Botan cheerfully opening a portal. "Now you two just wait at Koenma's, while I go fetch the others"

Botan materialized her oar and left before Kurama could get a word in edgewise. Kurama rubbed his head like he had a migraine and gave Janice a halfhearted smile.

"Ladies first." he said motioning to the portal.

Janice stared at the big purplish-green swirling mass.

"No way, no how, not ever!" she shouted defiantly backing away.

"I promise you it's safe."

"If it's so safe then why don't you go first?"

"You might run away."

"No shit Sherlock." Janice sat on the ground and crossed her arms.

"If you won't go willingly I'll have to pick you up and throw you in myself." Kurama warned menacingly.

"You wouldn't" Janice said wide-eyed

"Of course I would."

To Janice's surprise Kurama walked over and picked her up bridle style. Then walked over to the portal and rocked her back and forth like a baby preparing swing her in.

"OK! OK! I'll go dammit! Just put me down!"

"That's better"

"I knew the free kimono was too good to be true." she groaned before closing her eyes and jumping through.

Kurama chuckled and followed right after her.

* * *

**LibroLuv: **I know an odd chapter but this was a chapter that had to be written! I've decided no 

Kurama or Hiei pairings. I'll stick to the classics. Reviewer shout out's will be added next chapter so I will

need reviewer's to shout out to! Please review!


	6. Impure

**Impure**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any aspect of Yu Yu Hakusho :(

"... " Dialogue

'... ' Thought

My break is over and I'm writing again! My vacation wasn't that long you have to admit and this is the longest chapter I've ever written.Why is it some of the best ideas come to you when your not trying to think of one?

* * *

These are all the ppl that reviewed my last chapter! Thank you! If you wanna be in my next shout outs remember to review!

**blackrose kitsune :** Yay I'm so happy I gotz an editor to correct my mistakes. It would be cool if someone could correct my mistakes in real life too. Talk to my parents, I've made a doozy of mistakes : )

**Fruit is NOT a Dessert :** Thanks for the props.But the props goes to you for reviewing! Read your prof. I love that song by Postal Service, my friend borrowed my cd a while ago, u reminded me to get it back.

**EGgZandBaCon :** I'll take you up on that cookie offer, I'll be expecting it in the mail. haha...no really I want my cookie : p

* * *

Kurama chuckled and followed right after her. 

Janice landed on her butt with a small 'oomph' after jumping through and glared up at Kurama who walked through the portal beside her.

Kurama offered Janice a hand and helped her up. She gave a moan in mock pain and rubbed her bottom.

"You could've said not to jump!"

"You never asked."

Janice opened her mouth to say something back but held it in. She averted her eyes away from Kurama and looked around. The room was pretty bare besides a desk, a few chairs and massive piles of unfinished paperwork.

Janice took a seat in a chair in front of the desk and folded her hands neatly on her lap, Kurama stood beside her with his hands in his pockets. After a minute of silence Kurama looked unsurely at Janice. She seemed disturbingly calm for a person who just jumped through a portal, in fact she was humming!

"Janice are you alright? I mean, about all that's happened to you in these last few minutes?"

Janice stopped mid hum and contemplated the question.

"To tell you the truth, I am fine with all of this. I know I shouldn't be, but I am." was her blunt answer.

Janice began humming again and swung her legs back and forth.

Kurama was surprised at how accepting she was of change. Telling her the rest would prove easier than he thought. A few more moments later the office doors burst open and Botan and two other strangers arrived. Janice stayed quiet and sat in her chair going unnoticed until Botan ran over and gave her a hug. The others turned and stared at her.

"Hey Botan who's the hottie?" asked one of the boys.

Janice stared stupidly at the guy who had so boldly referred to her as 'the hottie'. He was tall with carrot colored hair, and looked like the type that used his muscles more than his brain. Muscles more than brain... She was instantly reminded of Jeff. Hatred that had been forgotten came rushing back, and no longer was the carrot haired teen in front of her but Jeff.

"Hey babe my name's Kuwabara. How about you and me go out on a date?"

Yup just like Jeff. This guy didn't even know her and he had the nerve to ask her on a date! Janice stood up and whirled around to face the unfortunate boy whom her anger would be vented upon.

"HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAY? ASKING THAT QUESTION TO A COMPLETE STRANGER? I AM NOT SOME KIND OF CHEAP WHORE! AND WHO EVEN GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO ADDRESS ME LIKE THAT A--HOLE! LISTEN I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOUR TYPE AND I WOULD NEVER! EVEN CONSIDER GOING OUT WITH SUCH A...A...HORMONE DRIVEN B--TARD! WHO IS ONLY INTERESTED IN A WOMAN'S BODY!" Janice shrieked emphasizing her words with a shove and an occasional hard poke in the chest.

Janice twirled back around steam shooting out of her ears, fists clenched.

'_The nerve of that guy. I remember when Jeff would talk to me like I was some prostitute. Sex now, talk later! I wish he'd go to hell already, the perverted freak. And this guy, I know he's not Jeff but he's... he's..." _Janice's anger simmered down and her mind started to think more clearly_ "he's not Jeff, he's not...Jeff."_

She took a few calming breaths and looked back around at the people around her. They all looked rather shocked, especially the cowering victim of her anger. Immediately she felt horrible for yelling, and went to apologize. Janice sighed, partly because she felt disgusted with herself for being a jerk and the other part for probably ruining her chances for friendship with anyone in the room.

"I'm sorry," she said to Kuwabara with her head bowed "I didn't mean what I said..., I just have some bad experiences and anger that I needed to get out. I have nothing against you personally and I'm sorry."

Kuwabara blinked, girls never really apologized to him after rejecting him.

"Naw, it's alright. I probably deserved it anyway!" he said cheerily trying to brighten the mood.

"Yeah no need to feel bad, the big idiot really did deserve it. Besides he's used to being called an a--hole it's practically his nickname!" joked the other stranger in the room.

"Urameshi you're lucky there's a lady here or I'd punch your face in!"

"I'd like to see you try!" he laughed.

The two started fighting but it seemed none of it was taken seriously. Janice smiled a bit. It was like a fight between brothers.

Botan gave an annoyed look.

"Yes that's Kuwabara and Yusuke for you. They may seem... questionable, but their really great guy's and trustworthy friends..."

Kuwabara skidded on his face in front of Botan with blood dripping down from his nostrils, and then bounded back up yelling at Yusuke about a lucky shot. Botan laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Once you get to know them"

Janice watched as Botan ran over to stop Yusuke and Kuwabara from fighting and glanced behind her to see a familiar face standing in the farthest corner of the room.

'_Oops...that's right Kurama and I were supposed to get that guy before we went through the portal! If he didn't come with us through the portal how'd he get here?'_

"Hey Kurama, when did Hiei get here?"

"He came through the portal with us."

Janice stared at Kurama blankly "How is that possible Kurama I didn't see him?"

"He ran in before us."

"I think I would've noticed Kurama."

"Hiei is very fast."

"Do I look stupid to you Kurama? I was staring at the portal the whole time!" Janice argued flinging her arms above her head to make a point.

Janice jumped as she saw the person just in the corner standing right beside her.

"Baka onna the fox isn't lying."

"GAH! Wait...hey how did you get here so fast? And did you just call him fox?"

As if on cue a small puff of smoke appeared and a small baby with a pacifier and the letters Jr. on his forehead was standing on the desk.

Janice gawked at the baby with utter confusion then stumbled backwards when it started to talk. **(o.0) **

"Hello Janice. I am Koenma the almighty, powerful ruler of the Spirit World. Everything will be explained to you soon enough."

Janice took a seat and the office doors slowly closed.

**An hour and an explanation later**

Janice sat glued to her chair. They had told her everything. From Botan being the grim reaper, to Kurama and Hiei being demons, to the demon world and demon's in general.

"Wow, and to think I never knew." she chuckled with strained sarcasm.

A blue ogre rushed into the room holding a manila folder.

"Here's her file Koenma sir."

"About time ogre!"

"Now to tell you about yourself" Koenma murmured while flipping through the folder.

Janice looked nervously as Koenma read the document, his face stamped with a worried frown.

Janice didn't like this, she didn't like this at all. It felt like when a doctor was about to tell their patient some dreadful news like that they only had a few more days to live.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No nothing, but it seems your more than an ice demon." he said with slight surprise.

"She is?" Kurama replied with visible interest.

"Yes, she is."

Janice was getting ticked off.

"So what's wrong with me already? You're all acting like I have a rare disease or something!"

Koenma cleared his throat and continued speaking.

"Well you don't have a disease but what you do have isn't exactly common. You are part ice demon but part haze demon as well."

"A haze demon, huh?" Kuwabara commented, trying to sound knowledgeable "What the heck is that?"

Kurama stepped in

"I think I know the answer to that."

"A haze demon, Kuwabara, is a demon with the power to pass through solid objects or make themselves intangible. They look human. Not uncommon, but bred with an ice demon or any other demon is highly unusual."

Kurama paused and looked over at Janice before continuing.

"From what I've seen over the years, haze demons tend to keep within their own kind. Any mixed breeds were..."

"Stop Kurama" Koenma ordered. "She doesn't need to know the rest."

"Were what?" Janice asked. Now Janice was getting _really _ticked off. They were keeping information from her and the last thing she needed right now was to be kept in the dark.

Kurama looked her sternly in the eye, questioning if she really wanted to know. She did.

"Were what?" Janice said stronger this time meeting his gaze with a fierce motivation.

Kurama looked at Koenma who crossed his arms and sucked harder on his pacifier.

"If she wants to know tell her"

Kurama continued.

"Any mixed breeds that occurred were usually executed at birth, along with their bearer. They were killed for being considered impure."

Janice kept staring straight at Kurama and gave a small nod of approval. It explained why she had no parents. Not exactly the best news of her life but she'd be damned if she showed any sign of sadness for missing her parents now. She broke the silence that had made its way into the room.

"So which parent was ice and which was haze?"

The room snapped back to life and Koenma began talking again.

"Your mother was a haze demon and your father was an ice demon."

"So what about my sister, is she a haze demon thing too?" she spoke calmly.

"Your little sister is different. She has no traces of ice demon blood, only haze, haze and human blood. Her human side dominates her body. In fact she should live her life just like any other human girl but perhaps with a strong sixth sense."

"So she and I are part human and demon?"

"No, only your sister is part human you are a full demon."

The words sunk in. So her sister and herself had the same mother but different fathers. One father was human the other demon.

"That wasn't expected." she laughed sarcastically, mostly to herself.

"So what's going to happen to us, are we going into custody or something."

Koenma's voice became more serious (or at least it would have if it were possible).

"Janice you must understand your sister must never know about her demon origin or anything about what you have learned today. Overall you will go on living as you normally do. "

Janice grimaced. Keeping a secret she could handle. Go back living how she usually did? Easier said than done.

As if reading her mind Koenma gave her some very good news.

"Jeff has been taken care of."

Janice perked up considerably.

"You killed him!" she said excitedly, maybe too excitedly.

"No, but he is in jail. And since you are still too young to legally live on your own, Botan will pose as your guardian."

Janice's jaw dropped as she looked over at the smiling ferry girl who was waving to her.

"What? She's looks just as old as me!"

"Spirit world has its ways." Botan giggled.

Botan whipped out an ID that said she was 21 and a certificate that stated Botan was their official guardian.

"Oh my God" (0.0)

"Let's go home shall we!" Botan said happily opening a portal.

Janice closed her eyes and jumped in and Botan flew in on her oar.

The portal closed behind them and the gang just stared.

"So Botan's going to be living with her." said Kuwabara.

"Yep." said Yusuke.

"That poor girl" muttered Hiei, they nodded in agreement.

* * *

**LibroLuv:** Another one up! Review pretty please : ) 


End file.
